Amigos con Beneficios
by Rinnu
Summary: (AU)(InuKag) Después de tener una amistad con beneficios, Kagome intuye que Inuyasha esta saliendo con alguien, el problema ahora es que ella se enamoro de él y antes de que él venga a decirle que todo termino, quiere poder tener una noche inolvidable con él. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "_¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

_NOTA: Tiene escenas subidas de tono, explicitas, por lo que leer bajo su responsabilidad (esto incluye especialmente menores)._

* * *

**Amigos con Beneficios.**

Estaba molesta ¡que digo molesta! Muy Furiosa, los hombres, todos eran iguales. Después de que Kouga me había insistido por millonésima vez salir con él, acepte, a la segunda cita tendrían relaciones y todo iba bien pero ni siquiera se espero a que yo llegara al clímax, él termino y se durmió. Y no era el único que solo pensaba en él mismo, a Akitoki solo le preocupo el placer que yo le podía dar pero cuando le toco a él regresarme "el favor" no lo hizo. Ahora Kouga y Akitoki, los muy imbéciles no me dirigían la palabra, decían que yo no logré superar sus expectativas.

Subí las escaleras que me llevaban a mi departamento, ya quería llegar, darme una ducha larga y relajarte, para dormir. Cuando llegue a la puerta pude escuchar el sonido de un videojuego, suspire, adiós momento de paz que deseaba tener. Esas eran las desventajas de vivir con un chico, Inuyasha mi amigo desde la universidad, si bien no asistimos a la misma escuela nos conocimos gracias a otros amigos, Sango y Miroku, yo buscaba un lugar para vivir y él un nuevo compañero porque Miroku se mudaría con Sango, al principio no me gusto la idea pero después de conocerle mejor, acepte compartir piso y desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos. Además, vivir con un chef tiene sus ventajas, en ocasiones trae sobras de comida del restaurante en donde trabaja y vaya que el maldito sabe cocinar.

― Esto apesta.― dije al no poder colgar bien mi chamarra en el perchero.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Inuyasha curioso al verme llegar con cara de pocos amigos.― ¿No aprobaron su diseño?― preguntó pensando que la razón de mi enojo era que en la agencia de diseño donde trabajo no habían aceptado el rediseño de imagen para una bebida.

― Ustedes son unos idiotas.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó confundido.

― ¡Que son unos idiotas insensibles que solo piensan en ustedes!― grité, necesitaba desahogarme.

― Sera mejor que te expliques mejor que no estoy entendiendo nada.

― Solo les preocupa su propio placer, saciarse de ese apetito sexual que sienten en el momento ¿acaso se ponen a pensar en si una lo disfruta o lo disfrutó? ¡No!― me adelante a contestar.― No somos una muñeca sexual inflable, somos un persona de carne y hueso que tiene sentimientos.― dije y me senté junto a él.

― Ustedes no se quedan atrás.― le miré extrañada.― Así es señorita, nunca somos lo suficiente para ustedes "más rápido" "más profundo" "así no" "mi anterior novio era más vigoroso" "no me digas que ya te cansaste" No somos una maquina.― lo fulmine con la mirada, que su "querida" novia Kikyou jamás estuviera satisfecha con algo no era mi culpa, esa mujer estaba loca.

― Solo quiero poder disfrutar de buen sexo sin que al otro día una "amistad" se acabe por no pasar las expectativas en la cama.― dije ya más calmada y tome su lata de refresco para darle un sorbo.

― Lo mismo digo.― ¡vaya! hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

― Que sea como cuando te gano en un videojuego, tu orgullo de macho se machaca pero seguimos aquí, viviendo juntos y nos llevamos bien.

Guardamos silencio un momento, le quite su bolsa de papitas y comencé a comer, mire a Inuyasha atenta, parecía que estaba pensando algo muy serio.

― ¿Crees que...― al fin le escuche decir pero no termino su pregunta.

― ¿Qué cosa creo?

― Olvídalo.

― Ahora me dices Taisho.― le exigí, no tenía ese día la paciencia para que me saliera con sus sandeces.

― Que podamos tener sexo entre nosotros sin sentirnos acomplejados...

― ¿Estás loco?― no podía creer lo que decía, era la cosa más estúpida que le había escuchado.

― Piénsalo, podemos decirnos lo que nos gusta y lo que no, sin temer que la otra persona se sienta mal, como cuando cocinas y te digo que le pones mucho picante, a cualquier otra no se lo diría, pero tú eres mi amiga, te enojas y me maldices, pero al poco rato me das un plato sin tanto picante. Si no nos "satisface" será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Otro silencio se formo, no sabía que decirle ni que pensar. Me le quede observando, debía admitir que era muy atractivo, su melena negra y esos ojos dorados tan únicos lo hacían irresistible, no por nada tenía a muchas chicas haciendo fila para salir con él o simplemente para meterse en su cama. ¿Y si él tenía razón?¿Y si eso funcionaba?

― Nadie lo sabrá, eso incluye a Sango y Miroku.― dije poniendo la primer condición.

― Si es lo que tú quieres.

― Solo para saciar nuestras necesidades.― le aclaré.

― Solo sexo.

Lo tome de la mano y prácticamente lo araste a su recamara, ya una vez allí lo encaré, debía poner algunas cuantas reglas.

― No me gusta que me quieran dar por el culo, que me dejen marcas en lugares visibles, que me golpeen en las nalgas como si fuese un animal.

― Y a mí que no me gusta que me apresuren a cada rato; que me arañen, cuando voy a la piscina no me gusta que todos vean mis marcas de guerra.― eso sí que me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba del Casanova de Inuyasha.

Mientras decía aquello yo asentía y comencé a quitarme los zapatos, pero cuando me iba a desabotonar mi blusa él me detuvo, le miré extrañada y de inmediato me contesto.

― Me gusta poder ser yo quien le quite la ropa a la chica.― decía al tomarme de la cintura y quedar cara a cara.

― A mí quitársela al chico.― conteste con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lo vi sonreír con esa típica sonrisa de conquistador, pronto estábamos en la cama saciando nuestras necesidades carnales.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y se cumplieron los primeros tres meses de nuestra extraña relación, en ese tiempo Inuyasha rompió con Kikyou, más bien ella con él, encontró a alguien más que cubría sus "necesidades" un tipo extranjero, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Naraku, al sujeto le gustaba el _Sado_ y Kikyou se moría por intentarlo. Por mi parte, no había tenido tanta suerte con los hombres, ya no había salido con nadie y extrañamente no me preocupaba.

Esa mañana de sábado en particular iba a la cocina para desayunar como de costumbre y algo sumamente raro paso, Inuyasha estaba cortando algunas verduras para el desayuno, llevaba una playera blanca y el trapo de la cocina lo tenía sobre su hombro izquierdo, eso no era lo raro, lo raro fue que mi corazón se acelero al verlo, retrocedí y me escondí en el pasillo. No entendí que pasaba, ya muchas veces lo había visto cocinar y nada raro me pasaba, pero en esta ocasión no podía parar de observarlo, era tan malditamente sexy.

Regrese a mi recamara procurando no hacer ruido y me acosté de nuevo, me cubrí con la cobija hasta la cabeza, debía tranquilizarme. A la media hora lo escuche entrar.

― ¿Estás bien?― seguramente le extrañaba que no me hubiera levantado.

― Creo me dará gripa.

― ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

― No, ahorita me tomo un antigripal.

― Como digas, ya me tengo que ir.― dijo y recordé que ese sábado le tocaba trabajar.― Deje el desayuno en la estufa, si te sientes mas mal me llamas.― dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y tocaba mi frente.― No tienes fiebre eso es bueno.

_Kami-sama, su tacto me hizo sentir mariposas en mi estomago._

― Bueno, ya me voy se me hace tarde, voy a llegar noche... yo, tengo algo que hacer después del trabajo.― asentí y apreté mis puños con fuerza, en otras palabras "tenía una cita".

Todo el maldito día me la pase en pijama y en mi recamara, me puse a ver la tele en busca de alguna buena película para pasar el rato, pero nada que captará mi atención, cambie de canal y una película acaba de comenzar, una de esas comedias románticas que tanto amaba, así como los animes y mangas _shojo_, exacto, en secreto era de esas chicas que querían tener un romance de cuento de hadas, una romántica empedernida. Le deje a la película al ver que el protagonista estaba como quería, la trama era sobre un hombre que tiene cuanta mujer quiere pero también a una amiga incondicional a su lado, un día la chica se va unas semanas al extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo, en el lapso de esos días él se da cuenta que su amiga es indispensable para él y que está enamorado de ella, así que decidido planea que a su regreso le pedirá matrimonio, el problema viene cuando ella regresa y da la noticia que se va a casar, por lo que el hombre hará todo lo posible para que ella no se case con el otro.

Aquella película me hizo pensar muchas cosas indirectamente y darme cuenta de algo que quería negarme. ¿Acaso... estaba enamorada de Inuyasha? Eso era imposible, pero ¿Qué otra razón podían tener todos esos síntomas? No salía con otros porque Inuyasha cubría mis necesidades, a pesar de ser un maldito insensible se preocupaba por mí, como en la mañana y eso me volvía loca; pero también estaba el instinto asesino que surgió en la mañana en mi cuando supe que tendría una cita.

Sí, lo estoy, estoy completa y perdidamente loca por él. Tanto tiempo leyendo y viendo historias románticas y apenas lograba comprender que pasaba conmigo. Tal vez era porque hasta ese momento no me había enamorado de verdad, solo había sido mera atracción física. Ahora lo malo es que él no siente lo mismo por mí, estaba jodida, me había enamorado del único hombre que jamás estaría disponible para mí y que solo me ve como su "amiga con benéficos".

Respire resigna, lo único que me quedaba era seguir actuando normal, disfrutaría lo más que pudiese de él hasta que se consiguiera una novia estable y me botara. Cubrí mi rostro con mi almohada para ahogar un grito de frustración al comprender lo que acaba de pensar, era tan patética ¿qué no tenía un poco de dignidad, orgullo y amor por mi misma? Pero... ya nada podía hacer, estaba locamente enamora de Taisho Inuyasha.

* * *

Otro mes paso, Inuyasha se había distanciado más y rara vez que teníamos sexo, aun que para mi desde hace un mes era hacerle el amor. Aquel distanciamiento me hizo pensar que la relación que él llevaba con aquella chica pronto se convertiría en algo formal y un día llegaría diciéndome que nuestra relación con beneficios debía acabar, por lo que tome una decisión, antes que todo acabase quería tener una noche con él sin una pisca de pudor, sentir su lado salvaje, volverlo loco y que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo, llegar al paraíso varías veces, que dejara desbordar su pasión, intentar algo nuevo y sumamente placentero, un vibrador, crema batida, chocolate, helado; poder imaginar que me amaba como yo a él, quería que fuera algo que pudiera recordar para siempre y guardar en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, sería algo que solo haría con él, porque dudaba que pudiera repetirlo con otro.

La oportunidad surgió un día cuando mirábamos el beisbol en su habitación, al principio no me llamaba la atención aquel deporte porque no le entendía nada, pero una vez que Inuyasha me lo explico y le entendí, me volví fan de su equipo. Ese día Inuyasha comentó que había hecho una apuesta con Miroku, no me dijo cual y no le insistí. Inuyasha había preparado palomitas, refresco, nachos con queso, frutas cubiertas con chocolate, helado de vainilla y llevó un bote de crema batida. Al terminar el partido Inuyasha salto de la emoción habíamos ganado y sin esperármelo me beso, comenzando así una nueva faena de fogosidad, comenzábamos a desvestirnos y cuando él iba a quitarme mis bragas, recordé lo que había en la habitación.

Lo empuje a la cama, tomé el bote de crema batida y la unte en su pecho, para después limpiarlo dando lengüetazos y bajando dando suaves besos a lo largo de su torso en dirección a su pene que comenzaba a endurecerse, mientras lo hacía me deleitaba con sus músculos, el idiota de Inuyasha estaba como para lavar ropa en él. Veía divertida como se retorcía, cuando llegue a la base de su pene puse un poco de helado provocándole un sobresalto, lo limpie dándole una lamida.

Volví a subir, provocando que maldijera, sabía que esperaba que lo introdujera en mi boca como otras veces pero en esta ocasión quería hacerlo sufrir. Lo hice varías veces más usando la crema batida y el helado, cada vez bajando y lamiendo un poco más, pero a la quinta o sexta vez, chupe la punta como si de una paleta se tratase y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

― ¡Maldita sea mételo de una vez!

― ¿Por qué tan desesperado?― pregunte divertida.

― Bruja.

― Si así te vas a poner mejor me iré a dormir.― dije al levantarme y hacer como si me fuera a ir a mi recamara.

― Claro que no.― se levanto rápidamente y me sujeto del brazo.― Ahora terminas lo que empezaste.― dijo jalándome hacia él y retarme con la mirada.

Sonreí de lado, le mire traviesamente mientras mi mano libre acariciaba toda su longitud, Inuyasha sonrió al comprender que solo quería provocarlo, me soltó y de nuevo me hinque para seguir masajeándolo, bese su enrojecido glande para continuar a dar círculos con mi lengua, el liquido pre seminal comenzaba a salir y sin querer alargar la agonía de Inuyasha lo introduje lentamente en mi boca, notando de inmediato que crecía más, lo mantuve en boca mientras con mi lengua le daba un suave masaje.

Para cuando lo sentí alzar sus caderas, tome un hielo lo metí en mi boca y comencé a succionar el miembro de Inuyasha más rápido, de arriba a abajo provocando que un suspiro de placer escapara de sus labios, dirigí mi mirada hacia él y lo vi aferrarse a las sabanas, por Kami me excite demasiado verlo así y sin más una mano mía se coló entre mis bragas, para yo misma comenzar a masajearme, en mi vida imagine que estaría tan mojada, nunca me había pasado pero con Inuyasha todo era diferente. Tan perdida estaba en esas sensaciones que me sobresalte cuando Inuyasha me levando con mucha facilidad y me tumbo en la cama, aprisionando mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

― Mi turno.― dijo al darme un apasionado beso, dejándome sin aliento.- Y ese es mi trabajo no tuyo.- dijo al referirse a que él era quien me tocaría, no yo a mí.

Inicio un recorrido de suaves besos por todo mi cuerpo, comenzó por mi cuello y fue bajando poco a poco, al llegar a mis pechos se entretuvo con ellos, besó y dio lametones a la parte exterior de ambos, pero sin llegar a tocar mis sensibles pezones, en definitiva se estaba desquitando.

Al poco tiempo soltó mis manos, para comenzar a masajear mi seno izquierdo mientras el derecho lo atendía con su boca; su mano derecha descendió lentamente por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas, pensé que me las arrancaría pero no, me acarició sobre ellas ¡Diablos yo quería que fuera un contacto más directo! moví mis caderas para incitarlo a que me las arrancará y en lugar de complacerme solo jugaba con mis pechos, atrapando mis pezones en su boca, me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas mi primer espasmo de placer estaba llegando, sentí su sonrisa socarrona cuando sin poder aguantar más llegaba al clímax.

Inmediatamente bajo a la altura de mi entrepierna y se hundió en ella, abrí más mis piernas para facilitar su trabajo y él sujetó con fuerza mis caderas, solo aparto la tela que me cubría y lamió mi clítoris mientras un dedo se introducía en mi cavidad y lo movía con suma maestría, poco después sentí el frió contacto de un hielo en mi estomago, Inuyasha había tomado uno y lo llevaba a lo largo de todo mi torso, era una sensación sumamente excitante.

En un momento su lengua era la que invadía mi interior y sus dedos torturaban mi pequeño botón de placer, percibí que introducía algo pequeño en mi vagina y con su lengua daba pequeños mordiscos, de nuevo una segunda sacudida de placer se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

― ¿Cansada?― preguntó con burla al quedar cara a cara.

― Ya quisieras Taisho.― lo empuje contra el colchón y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su hinchado y duro miembro, pero no lo introduciría en mí, aun.

Con las bragas aun puestas me moví sobre su pené, de adelante hacia atrás, apoyándome en su pecho son mis manos, me sujeto de las caderas y me ayudo a mantener un ritmo más acelerado, por todos los Dioses ya sentía mi ropa interior mojada, me levante un poco para sacarme las bragas y volví a sentarme sobre él, no supe si era por la excitación que tenía en ese momento pero creí sentir el miembro de Inuyasha palpitar, lo tome con una mano y lo lleve a mi cavidad sin metérmelo todo, apenas introduje el glande, lo metía y lo sacaba, quería que él fuera quien me tomara y me lo ensartara. Poco después cuando volví a meter su punta, bajo mis caderas sin avisar, ¡Kami! su grande, caliente y dura herramienta me lleno completamente, no pudiendo ahogar un grito de éxtasis.

Moví mis caderas en forma de rombo para así su miembro tocase mejor todo mi interior, me eche para atrás ahora apoyando mis manos sobre la cama, dejándole una perfecta visión de mis pechos y torso.

De un veloz movimiento me dejo ahora debajo suyo, pensé que comenzaría a embestirme frenéticamente pero no, salió de mi interior.

― Ponte boca abajo.― me ordenó y de inmediato obedecí, claro, debí imaginármelo "de perrito" una de sus posiciones favoritas, pero cuando estaba por hincarme para darle mejor acceso no me dejo.― Panza abajo.― no sabía que planeaba pero acate a lo que pidió.

Se acostó sobre de mí, puso mis manos a los costados y se acostó sobre mí al momento que me penetraba, besaba mi espalda, sus manos me sujetaban de las caderas para ayudarse a embestirme, llevó una mano a mi botón y solté un grito de placer al sentir vibraciones en mi sentible monte, estaba usando un pequeño vibrador y me estaba matando de placer, moví más mis caderas estaba por llegar al éxtasis.

― ¿Lo disfrutas?― osó preguntarme ¡Por supuesto que lo disfrutaba!― ¿O quieres que pare?

― ¡Ni se te ocurra Taisho!― grité antes de llegar al cielo.

Se quito sobre de mí y se sentó en la cama, con la típica pose de indio esperando que yo me sentará sobre él, me incorporé e hice lo que esperaba, me posé frente suyo, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me abrase a él, la penetración prácticamente fue inmediata. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello respirando su aroma tan varonil, para mí siempre había olido a bosque y me volvía loca. Me obligó a verlo a los ojos mientras empezábamos a ir más rápido, no pude evitar besarlo, lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él y tuve ganas de llorar, lo quería solo para mí, me había vuelto en una persona egoísta y solo por él.

Me tumbo sobre mi espalda, se posó sobre mí mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, agarraba mi trasero y elevaba mis piernas hasta colocarlas en sus hombros. Casi no podía moverme y él fue quien se encargo de llevar el control, movía mi pelvis con sus manos para profundizar más las estocadas, sentía como nuestros flujos hacían cada penetración más intensa y vigorizante. Me besó introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, por un breve momento sentí que él también me amaba y con ese beso intentaba transmitirme todo su amor.

De nuevo todo el pacer se centro en mi vientre, un nuevo orgasmo iba a llegar, solo esperaba que estaba vez fuera acompañada de él, tan solo unas embestidas más y todo exploto en una ola de pasión.

...

Por la mañana me desperté antes que él, lo miré por un momento dormir, quería poder despertar así siempre, con él a mi lado. Se revolvió en la cama y al pensar que iba a despertar pillándome observándole hui de su habitación. Me metí a bañar, me cambie y recordé aquello que debía tomar todos los días, fui a mi armario para tomar la caja de las pastillas que tomaba, pero no estaban en el cajón de siempre, revolví todos los demás cajones y no las encontré, tal vez estaba en mi buro de noche, me arrodille en el piso para buscar en el y de nuevo nada.

― ¿Perdiste algo?― escuche la voz de Inuyasha, voltee a la puerta y él estaba allí parado con apenas una toalla abarrada a su cintura, me vi en la desagradable necesidad de desviar la mirada para no saltarle encima.

― Mis pastillas, se que tenía una caja aquí.― contesté lo más natural posible.

― Ah, eso.

― ¿Cómo qué "a eso"?― pregunte un poco enojada y lo encaré.

¿Cómo podía quitarle importancia a ese asunto, debía tomarlas para evitar un embarazo, más ahora que él salía con alguien y no podía atarlo a mí con eso, de hecho, ni aunque no saliera con alguien caería tan bajo para hacer eso, quería que él me quisiera primero, pero eso jamás sucedería. Al observarlo mejor note que estaba ¿molesto?

― ¿Ahora qué tienes?

― Nada.― contestó cortante, estaba por irse pero me levante rápido y lo tome del brazo.

― ¿Cómo que "nada"?― pregunté molesta, parecía que todo le era indiferente.― Te has comportado raro últimamente.― dije al ver su cara de confusión.

― Ya te dije que ¡Nada!― dijo ahora en un tono de voz más alto.

― No me vengas con eso, te conozco Inuyasha, algo te pasa.― terminé de decir suavemente.

― Me gusta alguien, ya lo dije ahora déjame en paz.

En cuanto escuche que alguien le gustaba lo solté, algo en mi interior se rompió en miles de fragmentos, un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

― Me lo imaginaba.― dije con dificultad.― Eso es bueno, supongo que entonces debemos terminar todo esto.― dije tratando de sonar normal, no quería que él se diera cuenta de mi tristeza.

― No lo entiendes, por más cosas que haga no lo entiendes ¿Por qué mierdas eres tan despistada?

¿De qué carajos estaba hablando? ¡Claro que me había dado cuenta que estaba comenzando a salir con alguien! Estaba por gritarle un par de cosas, cuando me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, un beso suave y lento.

_¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?_

― Maldición, por eso no quería decir nada, se que para ti solo es sexo y no quiero perder nuestra amistad.― decía con un sonrojo y a duras penas me podía mirar a los ojos.

― Inuyasha.

― Voy a cambiarme e iré a correr, regreso más...

No lo deje terminar, le salte encima y lo bese con toda la pasión, deseo y sobre todo amor que había estado conteniendo en mi alma.

― Eres un completo imbécil, yo sufriendo porque solo era sexo para ti, pero desde hace tiempo para mí era hacerte el amor.

Me tomo de los mulsos y me alzo, de inmediato lo rodeé con mis piernas y me sujete a su cuello, me llevó hasta su recamará, debía ser porque acaba de hacer un caos en la mía. Sentí que mi cuerpo caía sobre el suave colchón e Inuyasha sobre mí. Le quite la toalla de un solo movimiento mientras él terminaba de quitarme mis bragas, pero al sentir su miembro rosando mi intimidad recordé algo...

― ¿Y mis pastillas?

― Las tire.― decía mientras depositaba castos besos en mi cuello.

― ¿Por qué?

― Pensé que si quedabas embarazada podría retenerte a mi lado, lo sé, soy muy egoista pero solo te quiero para mí.

― No es necesario que quede embarazada, ya me tienes, más tarde ire por otra caja.

― Ni se te ocurra.― le miré sorprendida.― Ambos tenemos un trabajo estable, yo tengo ahorrado bastante dinero y tu madre quiere nietos ¿no?― asentí y sonreí al saber el significado de aquellas palabras.― Así que no le veo caso que tomes esas malditas cosas, para antes de fin de año ya estarás embarazada.

― Idiota.― dije con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

― Así me amas.― ¡claro que lo amaba!― Y otra cosa.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!― grité al sentir que me había mordido en el cuello.

― Se que no te gusta, pero necesito marcarte como mía para que esos niñatos se den cuenta que tienes dueño.― sabía a quienes se refería, Kouga y Hojo.

― Pues arañaré tu espalda.― dije al comenzar a pasar mi uñas sobre su ancha espalda.

― No sabes cuanto me moría porque lo hicieras.― me dijo con voz muy sexy.― Me recordará cada momento que pasamos.

― ¿No te avergonzará que todos en la piscina las vean?

― Estás son unas marcas que quiero llevar con orgullo, seré la envidia de esos tarados cuando se enteren de lo sexy que es mi prometida, también para que todas esas mujeres se den cuenta que mi futura esposa es muy posesiva y no se me acercaran por miedo a ti.

― Imbécil... Y yo no he aceptado ser tu esposa, no te he escuchado preguntar nada de eso.

― Estaba implícito en lo anterior que dije.― dijo al entrar de una sola embestida en mi interior.― Pero si tienes dudas, tengo una muy buena manera para convencerte.

― Si es la que incluye nata y helado, creo que tendrás que emplearla.― dije con dificultad pues sus movimientos se comenzaban hacer más rápidos.

― Por supuesto y también fresas con chocolate.― le miré confundida.― Lo que comí de ti era eso.― lo rodeé con mis piernas y se introdujo más profundo.― Debemos comenzar a hacer unos cuantos cambios ¡Ah!― gimió al haberle apretado uno de sus testículos con una mano.― Elegir cual será nuestra habitación y cual la de nuestro hijo.

― Que se quede con la mía, hemos pasado más tiempo en esta.

― Te amo.― dijo mientras colaba una de sus manos en mi entrepierna y ponía el maldito vibrador sobre mi botón, provocando de inmediato que tuviera un orgasmo.

― Yo te amo más.― dije al enterrar más profundo mis uñas en su espalda y él soltó un gemido de puro placer.

Kami ese hombre me volvería loca, me hacía llegar al nirvana y bajarme de golpe. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar en que si no hubiéramos tenido esa tonta conversación hace meses no estaríamos ahora amándonos con locura y pasión.

* * *

**¡Wiiii! He terminado, es el primer ¿lemon? (no estoy segura si ya llega a esa categoría) que escribo tan explicito y también es la primer vez que participo en un reto, así que no estoy muy segura si he cumplido al 100% con la esencia del reto.**

**Espero les gustara, esta historia se escribió "sola" yo no la lleve a ella, ella me llevó a mi... No olviden dejar su comentario con sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas reconstructivas...**

**Saludos.**


End file.
